Bianca DeSousa
Bianca DeSousa 'is a new student at Degrassi, who started her junior year( 11th grade ) at Degrassi Community School in the fall of 2010. Bianca is very rebellious, often skipping class and causing trouble. Her favorite things are hoop earrings, tight jeans, telling people off, and boys.She is fairly good friends with Fitz and Owen. She smokes, drinks and tends to get drunk frequently. Bianca is portrayed by Alicia Josipovic. Character History Season 10 In [[What A Girl Wants (2)|'What A Girl Wants (2)]], Bianca is first shown hanging out with Fitz at lunch. She is making fun of Dave because Wesley and Connor are singing in a band with Dave, which is considered dorky. Bianca holds up the loser list to mock Dave. In 99 Problems (2), Alli is handing out fliers for her dance squad and asks Bianca to join, saying that Bianca will get a chance to earn more friends. Bianca responds that she has all the friends that she needs and makes fun of the name, but Alli convinces her when she says that all members will be able to cut class to practice. Bianca interrupts the dance squad's practice and proves that she has skill, much to the admiration of Alli. Bianca leads the dance squad, but quickly states that none of them have the talent to perform yet. Alli later shows up with great news: they were going to perform at the football game. Bianca is amazed with Alli's selfishness and obsession with popularity and says that she won't be dancing anywhere. Alli tries to cut her from the dance squad, but the squad agrees with Bianca and they all quit,leaving Alli solo. In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at the Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), after a night of drinking, Bianca wakes up hungover in her car with Fitz and K.C. Before K.C. leaves, Bianca offers K.C. Aspirin and water for his hangover. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is in the contest to win Sav's tickets. Eli forces her off the car by getting her to smell his armpits, and Bianca lets go to cover her nose. She is upset she didn't get the backstage passes. Bianca is moping in the Dot when she overhears Chantay and Jenna discuss how to lose weight, and Bianca says she can get them weight loss pills her aunt used. Sav later gives Bianca an extra pass, and Jenna approaches Bianca for diet pills. In [[I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)|'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2)']], at the concert, a drunk Bianca appears and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down, and she calls him " the guy at school who doesn't like fun". About to leave, they stay for the band's encore. After the encore is finished,Sav rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. Sav decides to speed, and the police soon begin following him. Bianca yells "floor it" because she can't be caught drunk again. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Adam discusses which is worse: ballroom dancing or ping pong with Bianca. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie Torres" (Adam's birthname), which confuses Bianca. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca, and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the actual dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they compliment each other and start to flirt. Bianca touches his chest and notices something is there. When he proceeds to back-up slowly, Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She is disgusted and Adam runs away, humiliated and embarrassed. In My Body Is A Cage (2), 'Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and she threatens and tells him he needs therapy. When Adam appears as Grace in remedial gym class, Bianca makes a snide comment and is sent to the principal's office. In [[Purple Pills (2)|'Purple Pills (2)]], Bianca shows up in the weights room to fight whoever Fitz wanted her to fight. She doesn't know it's Adam, and when she learns it's him she pretty much rolls her eyes, and tells them that she should just get it over with. She then walks up to Adam and starts to get ready to fight. When Adam doesn't know what's going on Fitz explains that if he were really a dude he wouldn't fight a girl. Bianca starts to tap and get ready to punch Adam, until Adam storms off angrily. Bianca is upset that she's not fighting anyone. In [[All Falls Down (1)|'All Falls Down (1')]], while Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him, and walks away. After, Bianca thanks him and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca, and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending her sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the Boiler Room at 4:00pm, not caring he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the Boiler Room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. In [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)']], at the dance, Drew and Alli talk, until Bianca interrupts them. Drew explains how after school Bianca persuaded him into going to the boiler room, lying about how far he went with her. Alli is pissed and only agrees to stay with him if he never talks to Bianca again. Bianca overhears, while playing for chips at the dance, and approaches Alli, telling her she's crazy for believing Drew. Bianca admits she gave Drew a blow job. After being dumped by Alli, Drew calls Bianca a slut when she sits near him at the chip table. She says she's not a slut, because he is the one who came to her in the first place. In Don't Let Me Get Me, after the disaster at Vegas Night, Degrassi is under the weight of a major discipline crackdown. Alli and Clare are at the school's entrance, when Drew approaches, trying to convince Alli everything was Bianca's fault. Bianca later interrupts Drew and Alli's conversation about self-esteem seminar, saying it was for girls only. At the seminar, Bianca and Alli get into an argument about the boiler room and the lockdown. During their break, Alli finds out about steamy photos of Bianca and forwards it to everyone. In [[Don't Let Me Get Me (2)|'Don't Let Me Get Me (2)']], Bianca starts a fight with Alli in a classroom, because she is upset that her pictures were sent to everyone. Mr. Simpson stops their fight, and both girls' parents are called. Alli tries to blame everything that has occurred recently on Bianca to her parents. Alli complains that Sav is now her chaperon because Bianca ruined everything. Trivia *Bianca's original last name was supposed to be Reynolds, until it was changed to DeSousa. *She and Drew had oral sex. *Bianca is one of the most talented dancers at Degrassi. *Bianca was the first girl that both Torres brothers have been interested in. The other girl being Fiona. *Bianca was the first person in Degrassi (other than Drew) to know that Adam was a girl. Quotes *"You're too skinny to have man-boobs..." *"I've seen you freaks on Oprah!" *"Touch me again, and I'll kill you!" *"You make one ugly girl." *"Tranny?" *"What girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." *"Me and your boyfriend got very intimate in the boiler room, but all my clothes stayed on." *"What's got your jock strap in a twist?' *"Someone's getting beaten alright." *"Here's your proof." (Punches Alli) *"I have never accepted money for my services." *"I don't just go with anyone to the boiler room you know" *"We had alot of fun together, we can have alot more" *"Bunch of jocks chasing after a ball..sounds like a blast." Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Catfights Category:Drugs Category:Drinking Category:Characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Sex Category:Fights Category:Caucasian Category:Canadian Category:Degrassi Category:Dancer Category:Junior Category:Sexuality Category:Oral sex